


But It's Baseball, Baby (A Series Of Random St. Berry One-Shots)

by multifandomkingdom



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Flash Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soulmates, St. Berry Week, True Love, i really miss st. berry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomkingdom/pseuds/multifandomkingdom
Summary: Not a lot of things surprised Jesse St. James. But most of the things that did lately were because of his petit, brunette, powerhouse of a girlfriend. But what shocked him presently was the fact that she loved baseball as much as he did.ORA bunch of random st. berry one-shots.
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Berry Loves Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy hope you like it.

Jesse St. James took pride in the fact that he knew his girlfriend like no one ever would. And he loves when he discovers new things to add to the impressive list of obscure facts of hers that he keeps in his mind. Like the way she goes to sing for the patients at the children's hospital on a Saturday afternoon. Or the way she adorably bites the tip of her thumb when she concentrates on studying. Or the way she absentmindedly grabs her gold star necklace when she speaks her hopes and dreams or stardom into manifestation. But what really threw him in for a loop was the fact that Rachel Berry loved baseball. Particularly the Yankees. Because of course, whatever celestial being out there would make his soulmate an avid baseball fan when he was one too. He finds out one day when he stays with her on his couch in his cozy new york apartment, and she keeps the channel that plasters Derek Jeter's face on the tv right where it is. Fully invested and occasionally shouting when she's miffed about a call onscreen. He has found that he rather likes it when her cheeks blush from a mixture of her upset and the realization that he is watching her be this way. All he can do to hide his arousal is smile amusedly as he expertly puts a couch pillow over his crotch. He thinks life can never be boring with this girl. And he knows he's right. Because he doesn't know if it's possible to love her more than he does now.

If only most of her moronic glee club bothered to get to know her more all those years ago. Especially that (literal) giant garden gnome she used to (waste her time with) date. She had lost a bit of herself by the constant stifling of her voice when she was there. Keeping to herself more often than not. Useless pricks. But now that she was in her junior year at NYADA and with him in the city of her dreams, she had fully spread her wings. The audacious and bodacious Berry returned with fervor. He was seeing a little of her now as she ranted once again at the "shitty call" that was made. She later sits there wearing only a yankees baseball cap backwards, his Yankees baseball shirt and shorts, basically swooning over Jeter's swing, and he couldn't find it in him to be anything but amused, and quite frankly a little turned on. Her legs were practically the eighth wonder of the world, so could you really blame him? He does manage to laugh at her adorable intensity and smiling; she shoves him in response, only prompting him to laugh more. He is momentarily silenced with a kiss, though. She celebrates when the Yankees win (again) by doing a cute but unbeknownst to her, sexy little triumphal dance, and he thinks he's held back enough. He swiftly carries her over his shoulder much to her laughter, gives her ass a playful slap, and takes her to his room (theirs really) and makes her yell a much different and delicious tune.

Two years later and it's her birthday now. They both have a day off from being Tony and Grammy-winning Broadway stars, and they've just returned from a surprise party thrown for her. She starts winding down for the evening. But he still has to give her her gift. She calls for him from another room, and when he doesn't answer, she comes looking. And with precise estimation, he turns around swiftly, holding four front row tickets. Two for the next Yankees game and the other two to see 'Wicked' on broadway on the same day. And as her bright eyes travel to the tickets, she literally screams and tackles him, grabbing the notes for a better look. In that order. He laughs and is warmed by her joy. She kisses him so passionately to convey what escapes her with words. And she fucks him until they both see stars.

He's pleased to say that Rachel St. James reacts no differently when he pulls the same surprise a few years later. Only this time, he takes their children with them.


	2. Not really a chapter but an update!

Hey guys! I've been away for a while and I truly am sorry for that but I come baring good news! I have decided to turn this into a St. Berry one shot/ drabble series type thing. You can comment down below with prompts that what you want me to do next. I'll be doing my own as well so no worries.


	3. Just My Luck

Jesse could hardly believe it. He was actually in a theatre rehearsing for his first breakout Broadway role. As the _lead_ . It was the raunchiest but most thought-provoking piece he'd ever be in (so far). And he actually got it! The Jesse St. James of maybe 5 years ago would have believed that _duh_ he'd be on broadway. _Especially_ as the lead. But within those five years, he'd taken quite the humility trip. Don't get him wrong. He still knew he was the shit. He just realized over the years that being a little modest never hurt every once in a while. Despite the level of talent he honed all his life. And hilariously enough, the person that ironically taught him that just happened to be the most talented woman he knew and never fell out of love with. He smiled bitterly at the thought of his lost love. The one that made him realize that he actually had something between his lungs that wasn't ice or coal. The one that always, unfortunately, chose _the other guy_. Would he ever stop yearning for her? Even when he got this part, he couldn't prevent his mind from slipping into thoughts of how perfect the role of Wendla would have been for Rachel. And how he probably wouldn't have to act much when conveying the love he has for her character on stage. Ok, Jesse knew that if he didn't stop the mental trek he was currently on, he'd lose the high he was on before. He needed to throw himself into his work the way he did when he thought that his chances of getting back with her were slim to none. It got him this far, didn't it?

That was until it kinda didn't.

It took him all of five minutes to hear that the female lead had been cast. It was a sinking feeling to know that he'd share his broadway debut with someone that wasn't Rachel Berry as his lead, but he'd suck it up. It'd be a testament to his talents anyway. But as he felt the buzz begin to reignite with the news, he began to hear "Rachel Berry" being tossed around every so often. Was he slowly losing it? His thoughts were debunked when he saw his petit ex walk right into the theatre: glowing, all confidence, and a light air of giddiness.

Jesse could have sworn that someone punched the air out of his lungs because she looked every bit as gorgeous as he remembered her. And then their eyes met. He hated to be cliche, but it felt as if the buzz didn't exist, and it was just them. 

Now Jesse prided himself in never getting nervous. Except, this woman a few feet away from him was the exception to that fact. The _only_ exception, to be frank. And, she was making her way to him. Thank God he was still able to still read her because he could tell she had been just as thrown off of her mojo as he was.

He needed to get it together. Because damn it, he wasn't going to blow this performance, so he needed to be decent to and with her. Hands in his pockets and with a slight smile, he finally spoke.

"So we meet yet again, Berry. Congratulations. I told you broadway was inevitable for you." she smiled at that (and he couldn't help but do so too when she did), and was that a blush? He could see the relief ripple through her, and honestly? he decided then and there. He'd have her any way he could take her. besides, he was at his best when there was someone on his level to challenge him and push him to new limits. Jesse reasoned that being apart from her was doing more damage to him, and he just _missed_ her. 

And before he knew it, her petite frame was enveloping his towering stature in a long-overdue hug. His heart was somersaulting, but he'd disguised it in the form of returning the embrace. How did he survive without her? 

her head still buried in his chest, she muffled a 

"I heard about what you said to Miss Tibideaux about me and NYADA all those years ago. I never got to thank you. You always did look out for me, even when we were on bad terms. So thank you for that." She squeezed him tighter and got even closer ( _if that was even possible_ ) to him. He reciprocated and rested his head on hers to let her know he heard her. Because right now, words were kinda escaping him with her this close. It took all of his self-restraint to not kiss her right then and there and sort of stake his claim (because he didn't miss the male gaze on her. He wasn't blind _or_ stupid). But he could do this. Be professional. Be her friend.

_Except_ being her friend proved to be _pretty_ tricky when he had to kiss and pretend fuck her for eight shows a week. Though he had kissed her multiple times before, that was under the circumstance of them being in a relationship years ago. Something that he _desperately_ wanted to be true again. But he'd quell it and again, take what he could get. Because fake kissing her was still a hell of a lot better than not kissing her at all. On the upside, they had gotten significantly closer during rehearsals and as the show ran. They were almost back to what they used to be. They had meaningful talks about what worried them, what they wanted to achieve, and what was happening in their lives—conversations in their trailers that often stretched for hours. Jesse had found that he'd enjoyed the way she played with his hair while he lay on her lap after a long day of performing. And the way she would cuddle with him while she slept on the rickety couch in her trailer. Which is precisely what made him want her more. Because on stage, she was his entirely but off of it...was _almost_ the same.

That was until one day, she had accidentally made the first move and called him her "love" when she asked him to pass her her hairbrush. It was at the end of her question, so as he was about to reach for it, he had frozen when he heard it. He didn't for a second doubt what his ear had picked up. He didn't even want to. And he was certain that he'd never turned back to look at her so quickly in his life. She had an expression that read that she had been caught with her eyes slowly widening and the fact that she was deepening in rouge only gave him hope and confidence. HE began to make his way to her steadily, hairbrush be damned, when she started to ramble.

"I'm sorry it just slipped. I wasn't thinking, and I know I might have just ruined the best thing that could have-"

Come on, he couldn't _not_ kiss her. Not when she had just said "my love," and it was finally, _finally_ directed at _him. A_ nd the fact that she was in a short and _thin_ silk robe didn't help matters either. And the cherry on top? She had returned the kiss just as eagerly as he gave it. Breaking apart briefly, in part to breath and to say 'I love you, I never stopped and I never will" He took her right then and there on her trailer couch. But before round four, they had messily shot their understudies a text letting them know that they'd be a no show that night.

It was the second-best night of his life. _Right_ after the night, Rachel subsequently agreed to marry him, and _right_ above the night, they won their first Tonys for their roles in 'Spring Awakening.'


	4. Shave

Okay, so this was a sort of a conundrum. Rachel has wanted to do this to her husband for a while now. She'd kinda nag him about it constantly, especially lately. She could kiss a character with a beard for 8 shows a week in the great white way, but she drew the line at home. She didn't have to be an actress here. And there was the little fact that pregnancy was really making her body discover new things about itself. She was 8 weeks along, and her 23-year old body had become just a little more sensitive in just about every way. Particularly her skin. And her husband, as beautiful as he was with or without the stubble he had on his face (but in this case  _ with _ ), was making it just a little arduous for her to truly enjoy it when he went to town as he ate her out. Her orgasms were still mind-blowing, thanks to her husband's natural gifts at all things sexual. Still, Rachel always did appreciate them without the stubble rubbing against her thighs and womanhood. And if she didn't stop herself now, she just might jump his bones as soon as he walked through the door (it wouldn't be the first time. Pregnant or not).

"baby, can you tell me where the- well  **_ fuck _ ** " Jesse was in a bit of a swoon. His pregnant wife was in his Yankees baseball tee. And though it clung pretty loosely to her, from what she was  _ letting _ him see, she was wearing pretty much  **_ just _ ** the baseball tee. His minor shock and growing arousal aside, he took note of his stooping wife. She was tiny enough to sit in their sizeable bathroom sink, and she awaited him with some shaving cream and a razor. The gears in his brain began to shift, and he decided why not just get it over with? Seeing her husband mentally concede and saying a mental "I win," 

Soon enough, Jesse was standing in front of her, gently leaning towards her, hands on either side of the sink. As she ran a hand through his soft rust-colored curls, the other tilting his chin lightly as she thought of where to start, she wordlessly drank in her husband's beauty and swiftly pecked him on the lips. He chased her lips, but she quickly stopped him. She'd kiss him for longer, but that budding porcupine on his face wasn't cutting it if the irritation of her skin against it was anything to go by. Sexy or not, it had to go.

Rachel started to speak,

"You'll be fine. Promise" 

She started rubbing the shaving cream on his jawline.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with a damn blade dancing in your face. I see you're going old school, by the way. Where'd you get that?"

"At this rustic little antique store down my theatre's street and gee, nice to know you trust me, babe." he chuckled,

"with my life."

His reply was earnest, even for something as non-threatening as shaving. She loved him for it. She prepared the razor.

"Okay, now, baby, try and hold still for me, please. Ready?" she looked into his clear, cerulean orbs.

"Ready," Jesse was lightly grinning. And then a thought struck him followed by a look of concern.

"Wait, are you comfortable crouching like that in the sink, love? I know you usually do your make-up like this, but..." he was cute when he worried about her and their growing twins. And maybe he did have a point because she hadn't realized that her joints were kind of starting to bug her until now. Pregnancy  _ still _ had its cons. So with a gesture that let him know she wanted to sit on their marble counter. He carefully lifted her from the sink and helped sit her down. He was now standing between her legs, hands on either side of her hips as she prepared to start. 

As she did the act, she had grown to enjoy it. She loved how close she felt to him and how domestic it was. They hadn't been married long, but she already knew that she'd never get tired of doing little things like this for him. At some point, he even started to absentmindedly stroke her exposed thigh with his thumb, causing a gush of warmth and affection towards him to spread through her body. And the way he was looking at her wasn't helping either. She observed how his pupils dilated and how he swallowed thickly. She knew he wanted nothing more than to run his hands up her thighs just to test how far she'd let him go. And Rachel was grateful she was already sitting down because his piercing orbs looking at her with nothing short of devotion would've had her knees weak. And all she was doing was shaving his stubble. These damn hormones. She needed to concentrate so she wouldn't unintentionally nip her husband.

"Nearly finished,"

She was now drawing the blade over an edge of the bottom half of his face and removing the last of the cream.

"Aaand done!" she inspected her work proudly with a smirk. Handing Jesse a slightly damp and warm towel to wipe his face with.

Jesse looked impressed as he took a look at his now clean-shaven appearance. 

"Hm, and you didn't cut me. Nicely done, Mrs. St. James," she rolled her eyes and puffed.

"As if I would have," placing his hands more securely on her hips, he smiled. He was nuzzling her neck now, leaving soft kisses on her exposed skin as she held him closer and ran a hand through his tresses.

"Again, easy for you to say when there's no blade dancing in your face, now come on, we're gonna be late for your doctor's appointment."

As he reluctantly began to leave, Rachel had tightened her legs around his waist, drawing him back to her. Hands holding his smooth face in front of her, she could see his pupils begin to dilate again.

"Careful," he said in a low, teasing growl, mischief and a warning dancing in his eyes.

There was  _ no _ _ way _ that she wasn't going to let him have his way with her now—these  **_ damn _ ** hormones.


	5. See There's A Fine Line Between...Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Jesse hate each other. Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that this is a part of a story I already wrote but i put it here because why not? it can double as a one shot anyway. enjoy!

Rachel Berry was livid. She had just found out that her mortal enemy was going to play opposite her in 'Wicked.' He was going to be the Fiyero to her Elphaba. She had almost broken the neck of her champagne glass when she had heard the news. How dare the asshole stick his perfectly whitened teeth into her show (well, it wasn't hers per se, but that wasn't the point)?

And yes, she understood the iconicity of being able to be in a show like that. Still, she was exasperated nonetheless that it had to be in a show that she was notably starring in. It was kind of a silent agreement that they'd try to keep their distance when they made it big. And they'd come this far without gauging each other's eyeballs out, but now there was a better chance that they'd succeed now that they were forced to share a stage together.

Ok, sure, she had to admit that he grew up to be a very handsome twenty-five-year-old. And her voice always did mesh so well with his every time they tried to one-up each other in a duet at theatre camp. And so what he got the Emmy before her (she was robbed). She got the Grammy before him anyway. And the Tony (though he got his on the same night. But her category was announced first, so it still counted!) She would not, emphasis on 'not' be taking this lightly.

Besides, they'd hated each other since they were children. It was almost funny, really. Their rivalry was kind of notorious. Even back in Ohio, people knew not to put them in the same room together due to the chaos that was usually bound to ensue. By the time they were 16 and 18, they were banned from entering most places unless they were without each other.

It didn't help that the antics they pulled on each other added to their combined notoriety. Like that one time in second grade when Jesse had chewed an entire Hubba bubba gum roll and stuck it between Rachel's hair and the tetherball pole on their school playground. Not long after, she started sporting a short hairdo that made her look a bit like Yentl.

Another time she put half of his Queen band posters in her paper shredder and used it as pinata stuffing on her 11th birthday. She had invited him out of spite just so she could see his reaction. And the cherry on top was pushing him into the pool (she made it look like an accident). She can't say that she didn't enjoy it, though.

Plus, who could forget when in her sophomore year, he exposed the fact that she used to stuff her bra with toilet paper by running down their high school hall with it while shouting, "Behold! Here in my hands, I hold Rachel's boobs! You heard it here first!" much to the entertainment of their entire high school.

The only thing that gave her solace was knowing that she'd lead her club to victory because she'd beaten his glee club that year at regionals.

So yeah, it had become a known fact. Earth is round. Water is wet. Jesse hates Rachel. Rachel hates Jesse. And it only increased as they got older and endured the experience that is show choir competition. It practically reached a boiling point when they both took Broadway by storm.

She always knew that New York was maybe the only place that was big enough for both of them. But even that may have been a stretch considering their individual successes. They'd never admit to the other of keeping tabs. He'd rather chew on broken glass, and she'd sooner take her tonsils out blind. At least that's what they tell their friends and publicists.

However, they still maintained the somewhat competitive streak that they only seemed to reserve for one another as they grew in fame. The two stars just couldn't tame their officiousness. So that "keep your distance" rule had sorta gone out the window a while ago. It was still always a battle to see who nabbed which Tony and Grammy first or who had more Emmy wins or who would get the Oscar before the other?

They never missed each other's opening nights in any new production. They tell themselves that it was so they could obviously critique the other and count off all the ways they were superior to the other's performance. If they were honest with each other, they rarely had any notes, but they'd never say it aloud.

But presently, Jesse St. James, was having fun with this. He got to see the person he hated most be annoyed at the very sight of him. Jesse would say he did a damn good job on the nemesis front. He loathed her, yes, but what better acting exercise would it be than to pretend that you were in love with someone you'd rather trip than kiss? And don't get him wrong, Berry was crazy talented. He knew that.

And he wasn't going to lie and act like she hadn't grown to be a remarkably gorgeous twenty-three-year-old (he had a bit of pride when he remembered he was her first kiss). So in those regards, she would be easy to work with. Besides, he knew her as well as she knew herself.

Maybe even better (trust Jesse to be competitive about even that). Also, when he made it his mission to make her miserable as they grew up, he had always made sure that no one else could. She was his minx to annoy. Call him possessive or dare he say it, protective, but as far as he was concerned, he was killing two birds with one stone.

And speaking of his minx,

"Look, St. James, I don't know what angle you're after, but I'd say we've done a pretty good job not killing each other these past few years on the great white way, wouldn't you?"

her tone was clipped, fierce and dripping sickly sweet with sarcasm. He thought that it was kind of hot when she was mad.

"So why don't you just make your way to the door, and I'll mercifully pretend this never happened."  
he had to laugh at that now. This petite young woman had guts that was for damn sure. And it was cute. She didn't find any of this beguiling, though. So with a hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised, she waited for him to stop with a cold glower.

Finally regaining a semblance of control, as he walked away, Jesse retorted,  
"Rachel, you're adorable, use that little spark of yours. It'll help with Elphaba for sure" and at the sound of his condescension. Her eyes became slits. Her breathing had picked up, and she tried not to tackle him from behind then and there.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, St. James!"

She had begun catching up to him.

"Too late tuts,"

He could hear her designer boots trailing him, and the thought made him a little giddy. She was always a good one to pester. He would know, he practically made it an Olympic sport when they were kids.

"I swear to god, I'll have the second choice in your spot if you don't slow the hell down!" she was clearly in over her head with that one, but she let the bluff settle. It got him to stop walking anyway.

Hands in his pockets, he cooly turned around every bit as amused as before.

"Rachel you and I both know you're bluffing,"

She couldn't stop the heat that tinted her cheeks at his ability to read her so easily. Jesse couldn't help but notice either, but he said nothing that gave him away.

"Oh? You think I won't."

She masked her minor embarrassment with feigned surprise.

He made his way towards her. As he got closer, she tried to compose herself despite the internal war between panic and arousal she was fighting. She still hated to admit it but he was like a greek God amongst mortal men. so could you really blame her?

"I know you won't" he was looking her directly in the eye, confidence practically bursting at the seams of his all-black get up.

Cocking her head to the side in mock interest, she had to give her self props for not letting her self-assurance waver in front of him, she retorted

"-and what makes you so certain, o' ye holy one?"

The amusement in his eyes was slowly meshing into something unreadable. Classic show face, she'd deemed it. And he was less than half a foot away from her face. He made use of that fact by tilting her chin up to look her more directly in the eyes. He lightly scoffed.

"Because Berry," he'd made what he was about to say, look like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I heard through the grapevine that you and the ogre broke up as soon as I was cast."

Smugly, she questioned, "keeping tabs on me now?"

Rolling his eyes, he retorted

"You wish, but I will say this." he was close enough to whisper this in her ear now,

"I just know you've been dying to kiss me again."

Her body stilled momentarily. And with a triumphant smirk, he turned around and made his way to the stage door. Devilishly, he left with one final gibe.

"See you at rehearsals, Berry!"

Oh. Fuck.


	6. See There's A Fine Line Between...Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions,decisions...

Jesse had to say he loved his life. He was a triumphant broadway, tv, and movie star. A Grammy, Emmy, and Tony winner, as well as an Oscar-nominated actor too. All by the age of twenty-five. He has already been deemed the Prince of Broadway and the future heir to the broadway throne. And his return to the stage was something that grounded him and gave him as well as his fans' joy. Plus, it didn't hurt that his minx (who had been deemed by many, his female counterpart in titles, talent, drive, fame, and accolades) had been the one he shared the stage with, merely because of their history and the joy it gave him to know that his pure presence could drive her mad.

Oh yes. Jesse would definitely enjoy this run as Fiyero. He'd finally be able to give an audience a clear contrast as to who was the better performer between him and 5ft2". Sure, she was maybe as dedicated as he was, but any chance to mess with Rachel Berry was always golden in his eyes. Which is why running into her on their breaks in rehearsals was so convenient. Walking into the cozy cafe, he could recognize his petite female lead dressed as inconspicuously as possible, waiting in line. Shades and all. He could understand that considering he didn't really want to be seen either.

Sometimes he just wanted to do a simple task like getting a coffee without knowing the very high likelihood of eyes being on him. And don't get him wrong. He loved being so widely known for his talent. More often than not, he and she enjoyed being the center of attention and the glamour that came with being entertainment royalty. It was what they had strived for their entire lives, after all. Plus, he knew he'd always strive for more of it no matter what. And he was well aware that Rachel felt the same whether she knew he did or not. But fame, especially at their level, had its downsides too. That was one thing that they could both agree on.

"Waiting in line for the same vegan latte and blueberry muffin, Berry? Predictability at its finest if you ask me," he, with reserved amusement, leaned in to ask for an audience his voice only intended to consist of her.

He could physically see the restraint slowly leave her body at the sound of his voice behind her. Her deep sigh and vexed mutter of "fuckin' hell" only added to his amusement further. He could practically feel her brusquely shutting her eyes tightly in irritation from where he stood. But what he didn't know was he had actually been right. Turning around somewhat, she retorted,

"I'm already contractually obligated to be with you during rehearsals, and our run in this show, so do you really have to add color to my nightmares and join me on my rare breaks too?"

She was exasperated. Jesse took satisfaction in the fact. With mock hurt, slightly tipping his head to one side to further deride her, he replied,

"Aww, I thought you loved our time together. It's been my absolute pleasure to share the stage with you. And to think, I was under the impression that you enjoyed the little games in between. I'm wounded. Truly." to which she rolled her eyes.

She willed herself to ignore his presence and attempts to jibe her from that point on.  
However, he thought that that just wouldn't do. Though beofre he could pull anything else to piss her off, she already found herself at the front of the line now, and before she could finish her order, there was a soft gasp towards her left. A young girl with eyes that held the recognition of a starstruck fan had been slowly holding up her phone. Eyeing both Rachel and her insufferable co-star. "Oh. GOD!" And just like that, more eyes had followed the teenager's, and Jesse and Rachel knew that they were done for. The din of noise was increasing rapidly as was the crowd forming around them. Jesse and Rachel's eyes met, and they had silently drawn to one understanding. They needed to get out of there with a quickness.

With all the politeness they could muster, they tried to maneuver and greet their way out of the coffee shop, but the crowd proved obstinate. Bouts along the lines of "will you marry me?!", "Can I get a picture" and "are you guys dating?!" were thrown a few decibels higher than the noise would allow. Jesse had no doubt that that last question would be on multiple blogs and articles before they even made it back to the theatre. This was becoming chaotic. And from the corner of her eye, Rachel could see the paparazzi starting to form by the windows. And as brave as she was, she was still petite, so she was having more trouble trying to get out in one piece.

She had even almost tripped on something and eaten tile. That's until she was caught by what she felt was a muscular arm sliding securely around her waist, pulling her towards a firm body and the exit. An arm that belonged to the man that was dutifully avoiding the outbursts around them and focusing his sights on the door beyond the crowd with a skill she'd never tell him that she'd come to admire. She'd blame the blush she was beginning to sport on the intensity of the scene around them. Because she'd never give him the satisfaction of knowing she had a single positive thought about him. His ego was already as inflated as only he could get it to be anyway.

They'd finally made it out and tried to make a beeline to the next block's corner to hail a cab. They were near jogging now, neither separated from the other as paparazzi, and the absurd questions that were usually bound to leave their lips followed the pair. Rachel had luckily caught the attention of a cab, and they had both gotten in within a hair of space between them. They had both let out a breath that neither of them even realized that they were holding. Both were too overwhelmed and annoyed to even discover that 1) they hadn't gotten their coffee and 2) they had both entered the same cab. Jesse snapped out of it first and grumbled something about their break being up while Rachel threw her head back in frustration at the fact. When she realized that her head had evidently landed on his shoulder, she tried to put some distance between them. Turning away to face the window so that she could once again hide her blush. Usually, she would push him off of her now that they were out of the public's eye, but she didn't have it in her. She'd blame the lack of caffeine in her system for that one.

And just as Jesse predicted, there was already a post on TMZ insinuating that the two had been ambushed on a date by the looks of the alert on his phone. He scowled at how quickly those leeches moved, but he also bit back a laugh at the thought of him ever going out on a date with Berry. He could only cackle at her possible reaction to this. But that thought was cut short by the simultaneous notifications of their phones. Jesse's manager and agent wanted to see him at the theatre. And Rachel's wanted to see her there too. Both were individually perplexed but sent a text of compliance anyway. Unbeknownst to the other, though.

So you could imagine the shock when both 'Wicked' stars were met with their smirking managers and agents waiting for them in a trailer.

With cautious confusion, Rachel probed,

"So I got your text, Andrea, but why are St.Jackass and his representatives here?"

Turning to him with the most plastic smile she could muster and insincerity dripping off every word, "-No offense."

He responded by wordlessly flipping her off with slitted eyes and an artificial smile of his own.

Refocusing their attention back on their managers, Andrea had opened with "So as you may have heard, there's been buzz and talk of a live-action remake of 'Wicked' as a film being in the works for a while now."

both Jesse and Rachel perked at that. They had known about it, of course, but that didn't really explain why they were being forced to be in the same room together right now.

Continuing where she left off, Jesse's manager Dean had interjected,

"and it's been confirmed that they're going to go through with it. It was green lit a month ago, but we're only telling you now because..." Dean and Andrea had looked at each other with a mixture of excitement and worry. Andre being the one to break the news with

"...so we got a few calls and worked out the logistics because... they're eyeing you two as the leads..."

Rachel froze. Both realized that this was the role of a lifetime that she would get to play both on Broadway and on the big screen. She could finally get the Oscar! And Jesse seemed to be of the same mind because his eyes were slowly widening too. But her excitement was quelled when she realized that even after her yearlong run on the Broadway version of 'Wicked,' she'd have to spend months after that filming with the man she was sure was the devil incarnate.

Breaking the pregnant silence, there was an "I could get my Oscar," that was muttered. Woah. Had they really said that at the same time? In perfect sync? They had turned away from looking at each other in mild surprise and refocused on their managers. And as if Jesse had been rereading her mind, he had also retorted,

Wait, so you're saying that I have to put up with Berry the Bitch even after the Broadway show? Willingly? Might as well kill me now."

He could hear a faint but all too convincing "I volunteer" leave Rachel's lips, but he ignored it. Andrea bit back,

"Look, Jesse, we're all well aware that you two don't like each other very much-"

"-Ha! Understatement," Rachel darkly chuckled. The older woman gave Rachel a warning look to which she reluctantly complied with and continued,

"But... Dean and I feel that this is a great opportunity for you both. Didn't you two just simultaneously say that you could get your oscar with these roles. We're literally spoonfeeding them to you."

Dean agreed,

"Andrea is right. You two are professionals and will act as such. Lord knows it's gotten you two this far. Now stop shitting the bed and act like the grown adults that you are. Besides...we've got more news."

Both Jesse and Rachel took note of how weary Andrea and Dean were starting to appear at what they may have to say next. Jesse's manager continued,

"We know you guys got mobbed today at some cafe or something, even got some press thinking that you guys are an item. word travels fast-"

"So. it wouldn't be the first time the press was wrong about who I was dating. This is no exception" Rachel didn't see the point here.

"Yeah, well, it's about to be."

The broadway actors turned their attention to their respective PR agents. Their managers allowed them to take control of the conversation. Slightly relieved that they'd be rid of the duties of telling their two stars what happens next. Anthony, one of the agents, continued,

" You guys are big. As a matter of fact, that's an understatement. Look at the near pandemonium you guys caused not even an hour ago at that coffee shop. Part of the reason the "Wicked" movie execs have their eyes on you is that your names are profitable. Your talent already speaks for yourselves. Hence, it's a win-win in their eyes. you're marketing gold, and you draw a more than sizeable audience individually, so imagine together?"

The two actors were listening but still not quite getting the point yet.

Oliver, the other agent had intercepted now,

"Exactly. However,...even though they trust that they'll definitely make a profit with you two starring in the film, they want to ensure it. So we're going to need you two to do something that we're sure you're capable of pulling off, you know, to really get the press rolling and the general public interested. It helps that in a few weeks, it's opening night for your Broadway wicked show, so promo would help that too."

Rachel just wanted them to get to the point already. She was already dreading that she'd have to do anything at all with the prick beside her. But the sooner they let her know what, the sooner she could devise a way to either get out of it or deal with it in the best way she knew how.

Jesse was just as impatient and asked the question on both of their minds. The question that all four people in front of them were expecting in trepidation.

"So, what is it then? Spit it out already". The actors with expectant expressions waited for the answer,

Andrea hastily bit it out,

"they're asking you both to have a PR relationship to boost public interest and ensure profit"

Rachel paled, and Jesse slowly closed his eyes in terror. They couldn't have heard that correctly, could they? Their fears had been confirmed when Andrea brought out the contract and showed them where they would sign. His first instinct was to say to hell with the oscar and say no flat out. Her first instinct was to flip all of them off and make on the famed grand exits she'd mastered as a diva. Their managers both knew that that was what they were thinking anyway. But then their more rational side kicked in. The side that reminded them of what they would be getting out of this. All the benefits that would flow if they made both the show and film a success. The heightened fame. The acclaim. their Oscar to add to their collection of awards. And it would only be playing pretend,right? They did that as professional actors all the time. If anything, this would act as a true testament to their talent because God knows they hated each other like no other person would.

So with massive reluctance, a quiet but disgusted once over of each other, and a new determination to fulfill yet another goal, they once again in perfect unison asked,

"So, what are the terms, and where do we sign?"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. let me know what you want me to write next. leave your prompts in the comments! <3


End file.
